


Spoiled Rotten

by Yori



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-True Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yori/pseuds/Yori
Summary: The last few hours they spend together before parting  had always been difficult to end. (Drabble)





	Spoiled Rotten

The sunset reflecting on his glasses signaled the end of their day. Her intense gaze was left unnoticed. He was unassuming as usual. She found it endearing. She leans her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"You have to go again."

So many words were left unsaid, but he understood. Even though it had been months of them both getting used to the routine, parting ways had always been painful. He thought she would not notice the slight frown in his face, but she did. She held him even tighter than before.

"Akira," her tone was more worrying than nagging. "Make sure you won't cause any trouble out there."

His lines were so rehearsed and so familiar. Even so, she still waits for them with bated breaths.

"Not before you cause trouble first. I'll be fine, Sadayo."

She laughs.

More than being annoyed with her, he was glad someone is genuinely concerned about his well-being. It took plenty of reassurances for their relationship to grow more than just a student and a teacher. From the issues of their age gaps, to his admittance to having a poor relationship with his own mother, Sadayo felt horrible for exploiting him. But she loved him just the same.

And because she did, she wanted to act like a proper adult and guide him to a better path.

Akira, however, is a one-way kind of guy. Once he sets his mind into something, he is relentless. He never gave up until she yielded and accepted her own feelings. _'If this doesn't feel genuine to you, then it's better if we try it out than continuously wonder.'_ she still remembers those words he said. The passion in his eyes, the fears he kept as his lips quivered abruptly--he was as scared as she was, but unlike her, he never gave up.

Sometimes, she wonders herself who is the adult between them both.

"Sleepy?"

"Yeah."

"My train's coming soon."

"Does it matter?"

A momentary lull of somnolence cradled her into blissful sleep. She fought her hardest to not succumb to it completely. It will be another few months until they see each other again, and with his cram school and college entrance exams, their days together are getting shorter. She wanted more time with him and he knew that. If not for the bags in his eyes being enough evidence to point out he's pushing himself, then the short moments of daydream is. Her boyfriend is amazing, and she is one spoiled girl.

"That was a joke. Studies come first." She attempts to take her words back. With a stretch of her arms and a fake yawn, she pulls away from him and glances at the time. "Off you go, I don't want you to get home late."

Little did Sadayo know, Akira had no plans of letting her off so easily. The world felt so small as he caged her into his arms. "Akira?" She stutters. "Your train is coming soon."

"I'll take the last one home."

With a resigned sigh, she calms her thunderous heartbeats and embraces him back.

She realized then, she wasn't the only one who was spoiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan this at all. This is not edited and it shows. It's pretty much canon that Akira likes older women and I just went along with it. You can't really go wrong with Kawakami. All the girls in the game are best girl material.


End file.
